De Repente Tudo Muda
by lorenalims
Summary: Alex é interno, Addison também, Derek e Mark residentes. O que pode acontecer? Universo alternativo, baseado em seu primeiro capítulo no filme De Repente 30. Tem partes originais do roteiro de Grey's, porém com algumas adaptações. É principalmente Addex e Addek, quem sabe pode ter Mer/Der ou outros casais, ainda não to conseguindo saber onde realmente estou pisando :D Enjoy
1. Capítulo 1 - Ambições

_Era 1982, eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos e estava no High School. Estava tentando ganhar uma jaqueta da equipe de luta a algum tempo, eles eram o auge do status naquele local. Isso soou meio gay, mas para um cara com problemas em casa, saberem quem você é na escola, vale muita coisa. Mas sabe quando você quer voltar no tempo para concertar uma besteira que fez? Acho que isso resume essa história._

_**Agosto de 1982**_

_Como eu disse, eu não era tão popular no High School. Eu só tinha realmente um amigo, ou melhor, amiga. Addison Montgomery. Alta, um pouco estabanada, usava quase sempre uns óculos de armação vermelha, um casaco preto com capuz, que tirando a época dentro da sala, estava sempre cobrindo seu cabelo vermelho, não usava maquiagem, e também era um pouco NERD. Nós estávamos próximos ao meu armário, quando eu lhe dei a notícia da equipe de luta._

Alex Karev

"Eu decidi que esse ano eu quero ser alguém. E Alissa MacCarter vai finalmente olhar para mim"

Addison Montgomery

"Mas você é alguém, Alex. E não precisa provar isso a ninguém. Existem pessoas que realmente podem te ver" Addison jogou o rosto para baixo.

Alex

"Eu me escrevi para a equipe de luta. Esse ano eu vou virar um atleta"

**Addison**

"Você que sabe. Se está querendo tanto isso, só tenho que te apoiar. Eu estou indo para o laboratório de ciências, vêm comigo?"

**Alex**

"Eu já vou, primeiro vou falar com os atletas sobre a festa de aniversário que eu vou dar."

_Eu deixei Addison sozinha e fui atrás dos atletas para convidá-los para o meu aniversário. Eu estava focado para terminar aquele ano como um cara popular e ficar com a garota mais bonita da escola. Alissa MacCarter. Encontrei Jackson Avery, o neto de um figurão médico, ele era um dos atletas mais conhecidos da escola._

**Alex**

"Então Jackson, eu vou dar uma festa, esse final de semana, na pista de gelo. E queria que você e seus amigos aparecessem por lá."

**Jackson Avery**

"Hey..."

**Alex**

"Alex"

Jackson

"Então Alex, eu e meus amigos não poderemos ir a festa. Infelizmente. É por que temos o trabalho do senhor Shuster. Ai sabe como é?"

**Alex**

"Yeaaah"

**Jackson**

"Yeah, estamos indo agora"

**Alex**

"Espera, eu posso fazer o trabalho para vocês. Ai vocês podem aparecer."

**Jackson**

"Sério? Isso pode ser interessante. Te vemos no final de semana então. Não se esqueça do trabalho"

_Eu comemorei como um louco aquilo, mal sabia eu que aquele convite me provocaria tantos problemas._

_No dia da festa, eu vesti a minha jaqueta de couro preto. Tinha economizado um bom tempo, escondido do meu pai. Uma blusa e um jeans com um All Star. A primeira a chegar foi Addie, ela estava com um pacote nas mãos. Ela veio até mim, eu estava sentado em uma das mesas do local._

**Addison**

"Hey aniversariante" Addison se jogou no banco ao lado do rapaz e lhe estendeu o pacote embrulhado em um papel vermelho com fitas brancas. Ele abriu a embalagem e encontrou um livro com uma capa marrom.

**Alex**

"Um livro?" Ele começou a abrir as paginas "Caraca Addie" Ele observou as fotos "Essas fotos, eu me lembro dessas férias" Ele sorriu, deu um beijo em seu rosto, mas quando observou os atletas entrando no local, ele rapidamente guardou o livro na mochila ao seu lado e depois deixou Addison sozinha.

Ele andou até o grupo e observou a líder de torcida. Alissa tinha o cabelo loiro e cumprido, estava com um fino casaco.

**Alex**

"Hey caras" Alex falou com um grupo e Avery resolveu falar.

**Jackson**

"Fala ai. É... ai, você fez o trabalho?"

**Alex**

"Pow, tá lá em cima da mesa"

O grupo passou por Alex, mas Avery parou ao lado do rapaz e lhe disse algo.

**Jackson**

"Alissa está louca para ficar com você"

**Alex**

"Sério?"

**Jackson**

"Pediu para encontrar com ela em baixo da arquibancada"

Alex disfarçou e andou para baixo da arquibancada, estava escuro e ele esperou ali por um tempo. A primeira coisa que ele iria fazer era agarrar Alissa pela cintura e beijar a menina que tanto sonhava fazia anos. O grupo de populares seguiu até a mesa onde Addison estava sentada. Eles pegaram o envelope com o trabalho de cima da mesa.

**Jackson**

"Hey NERD, o cara pediu para você ir até a arquibancada. Ele queria te agradecer por alguma coisa"

Jackson deu um sorriso sacana e ele e os amigos saíram da loja.

Addison, que tinha tirado o casaco preto, e mesmo achando estranho foi até em baixo da arquibancada. Acabou sendo surpreendida, mas ela soube que era Alex. Ele a empurrou contra a parede, e quando ela ia reclamar, ele colocou os lábios sobre os dela. Ela correspondeu sorrindo imediatamente. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos por cima do seio da ruiva e ela sussurrou seu nome.

**Addison**

"A-Alex"

Nesse momento o garoto congelou e afastou a menina. Assustado ele viu o rosto de Addison quando a uma das luzes das frestas da arquibancada repousaram no rosto dela.

**Alex**

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

**Addison**

"Alex"

Addison esta tão assustada se não mais que o garoto.

**Alex**

"Era para Alissa estar aqui. E não você. O que você fez com eles?"

**Addison**

"Eu não fiz nada"

Addison começou a desabar, e as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

**Alex**

"Você fudeu com tudo, eu te odeio. Some daqui."

As palavras machucaram profundamente a ruiva. Ela correu, passou pela mesa onde estava sentada antes. Pegou seu casaco. E correu para fora do local.

Alex estava com raiva. Saiu da loja, tomou algumas bebidas e se sentou no chão de um beco. Acabou apagando.

**6 MESES DEPOIS**

_Tinham se passado seis meses desde o meu aniversário. Nesse meio tempo eu era um atleta de luta, e me destaquei pela conquista do campeonato regional. Faziam também seis meses que eu não via Addison. Eu fiquei com o livro de fotos que ela tinha me dado, aliás, eu o tenho até hoje. Ela tinha ido passar uma temporada fora do país, seus pais pagaram por um intercâmbio na França._

**N/A Tudo que estiver em itálico, serão os pensamentos de Alex. **


	2. Capítulo 2 - Vida de Interno

Alex acordou com o barulho do despertador, não lembrava muito bem o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, já era de tarde. Ele ainda de olhos fechados, se levantou. Espreguiçou-se e finalmente abriu os olhos. Era seu primeiro dia onde teria contato com os outros internos no Seattle Grace. Faziam 10 anos que tinha conseguido entrar na equipe de luta do High School e sido acompanhado por dois anos para receber a bolsa de estudos para o College e depois por seus esforços manter-se até pouco tempo, antes de ser contratado como interno pelo hospital.

**NOITE**

Os novos internos foram chamados para uma recepção no hospital. Era como se fosse uma festa de boas vindas com direito a coquetel.

Alex estava deslocado, mas aproveitava a recepção para comer e beber de graça. Ele observou algumas mulheres e outras pessoas, viu uma asiática que tentava conversar com homem negro acompanhado. O homem, ele sabia que era Preston Burke, que não parecia tão satisfeito com a interrupção. Uma loira com cara de modelo, junto com outro cara e outra mulher de cabelo claro, mas não completamente loiro. Depois ele avistou uma mulher alta, de cabelos longos e pretos ao lado de uma ruiva em um vestido preto, conversando com um cara de cabelos grandes e escuros que parecia ser um médico, eles estavam ao lado do chefe do hospital e de um loiro que ria abertamente para os outros.

Ele seguiu a mulher ruiva com o olhar, ela estava indo ao outro lado do salão em direção ao bar. Alex, decidiu tentar a sorte, atravessou o salão e se aproximou.

**Alex**

"É bom saber que eu vou trabalhar com mulheres tão quentes"

Alex tenta uma abordagem. Ainda não tinha visto o seu rosto.

**Mulher**

"É uma pena saber que vou ter que aturar, indivíduos com esse tipo de linguajar trabalhando comigo"

Ela se virou e os dois se surpreenderam.

**Alex**

"Addison?"

Addison ficou branca ao ver Alex. E antes que os dois tivessem oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, o homem que estava com a ruiva do outro lado do salão se aproximou.

**Derek Shepherd**

"Hey, Dr. Derek Shepherd, noivo de Addison" Derek estica a mão para cumprimentar o homem e marcar seu território mostrando que a ruiva estava acompanhada.

**Alex**

"Oh. Alex Karev" Alex responde a mão de Derek.

**Addison**

"Sweet, foi um conhecido da minha época do High School"

**Derek**

"Serio?" Alex afirma que sim, mesmo sentindo uma pontada de decepção quando Addison lhe tratou somente como conhecido "É bom saber algo sobre o passado da Addie"

**Addison**

"Querido, acho que Richard vai começar o discurso. Veja, Mark está nos chamando"

**Derek**

"Ok" Ele abraça Addison pela cintura "Nos vemos pelo hospital Karev"

Addison ficou desconfortável por toda a noite, Alex não deixou de olha-la em nenhum momento. Por isso ela não se separou de Derek, evitando qualquer outra abordagem do rapaz da época de escola. Ela apenas esqueceu-se do assunto, quando Derek resolveu beija-la.

**Derek**

"Eu te amo" Ele acariciou o rosto da menina.

**Addison**

"Nossa, o que aconteceu com você essa noite?" Ela sorria e correspondia ao carinho.

**Derek**

"Eu não posso beijar a noiva mais linda do mundo?"

**Addison**

"Você deve fazer isso sempre" Ela passa os braços ao entorno do pescoço do rapaz e leva seus lábios de volta aos deles.

**Derek**

"Vai ser interessante ter alguém do seu passado perambulando pelo hospital. Eu vou poder saber mais sobre você" Num impulso, Addison se soltou do noivo.

**Addison**

"Não existe nada a mais para você saber. Alex Karev não faz parte de uma época agradável da minha vida."

**Derek**

"Ok, acalme-se" Ele abraçou novamente a ruiva.

**Addison**

"Só não se envolva com esse cara, eu não confio nele. Pode se surpreender com as suas atitudes"

Derek ficou em silêncio e deixou aquilo passar. Addison estava tensa com a presença do rapaz no hospital. Então deixou a garota em paz e tentou relaxar a mesma mudando de assunto e lhe dando um pouco mais de atenção. Eles acabaram saindo da recepção cedo, Addison queria acordar bem disposta para começar a trabalhar e Derek, como residente, tinha que auxiliar seus superiores e receber seus novos internos.

**Dia Seguinte**

Alex decidiu tirar a ruiva da cabeça e se focar em ser interno, tinha que manter sua bolsa. Ele foi encontrar o chefe do hospital que dava as boas vindas aos futuros cirurgiões.

**Richard Webber**

"Cada um de vocês vêm hoje cheios de esperança, querendo entrar nesse jogo. Um mês atrás, vocês estavam na escola de medicina sendo ensinados a serem médicos. Hoje, vocês são os médicos. Os sete anos que iram passar por aqui como internos e residentes cirúrgicos, vão ser os melhores e piores da sua vida. Vão ser colocados ao extremo. Olhem ao seu redor. Digam olá para o seu concorrente. Oito de você irão mudar para uma especialidade mais fácil. Cinco de vocês, vão desistir sobre a pressão. Dois de vocês serão convidados a sair. E está é sua linha de partida. Essa é a sua arena de batalha. O quão bem você joga? Essa é a sua decisão."

Richard Webber discursou enquanto mostrava a sala de operação onde todos ali sonharam. Eles esqueceram seus problemas pessoais, estavam todos muito absortos com a grandeza do que lhes esperava.

Depois do belo discurso do chefe, todos os internos seguiram para o vestiário. Meredith arrumava os detalhes de sua roupa, assim como os outros. Alex estava terminando de colocar a camisa de seu scrub quando eles puderam ouvir alguns internos sendo chamados pelo loiro que estava com Shepherd e Addison no dia anterior.

**Mark**

"Okay. Martin, Robison, Bond, Lockins and Torres"

**Meredith Grey**

"Somente seis mulheres dentro de vinte?" Meredith fala com Cristina.

**Cristina Yang**

"Sim, e eu ouvi dizer que uma delas é modelo e a outra foi indicada por ser próxima ao chefe do hospital e noiva de um residente promissor. Isso não vai facilitar as coisas em relação a respeito."

**Grey**

"Você é Cristina? Certo?"

Derek Shepherd entra e chama mais alguns outros internos, não antes de sorrir para a ruiva.

**Derek**

"Patten, Munroe, Karev, Crow e Esquire"

Derek deixa a sala sendo seguido por seus internos. E deixa uma Addison fervendo de preocupação.

**Yang**

"Agora eu sei quem é a noiva do residente." A asiática fala com Meredith "A que residente foi atribuída? Eu fiquei com Bailey" Cristina continua.

**Grey**

"Nazi? Eu também" Ela coloca seu jaleco, enquanto Cristina mexia em seu armário.

**George O'Malley**

"Você tem a nazista? Eu também. Pelo menos vamos ser torturados juntos, certo? Eu sou... George O'Mally (a Meredith) ... nos encontramos na recepção... ah ... você tinha um vestido marrom com uma fenda lateral, e sandálias de tiras e ... Agora você acha que eu sou gay"

Meredith e Cristina olham para George um pouco intrigadas.

**George**

"Não, eu não sou gay"

**Cristina**

"Aham"

Cristina sai andando pelo vestiário

**George**

"É só que uh...ah..é só que ah... você sabe... Quero dizer. Você é meio inesquecível, você sabe"

George fala sem jeito, enquanto Meredith não dá tanta atenção.

**Médico 1#**

"Montgomery, Yang, O'malley, Stevens e Grey"

Os internos seguiram até o médico

**Grey**

"Bailey?"

**Médico 1#**

"Final do corredor"

(Ele aponta para o final do corredor, onde uma mulher negra e baixa está esperando na estação das enfermeiras)

**Cristina**

"Essa é a nazista?"

**George**

"Eu pensei que fosse homem"

**Meredith**

"Eu pensei que fosse... um nazista. Sabe?"

**Isobel Stevens**

"Talvez seja ciúme profissional. Talvez ela seja brilhante e por isso a chamem de nazista"

**Cristina**

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você é a modelo? Ótimo, uma modelo e uma indicada trabalhando comigo"

Cristina cutuca Izzie e Addison. Izzie revira os olhos e a ruiva se mantém calada enquanto todos caminham até Miranda.

**Izzie**

"Olá, eu sou Isobel Stevens, mas todos me chamam de Izzie"

Ela estende a mão, que fica no vácuo, já que Miranda só a olha.

**Bailey**

"Eu tenho 5 regras. Memorizem.

Regra nº 1 - Não se preocupem em me bajular. Eu já odeio vocês e isso não vai mudar.

(ela aponta para a mesa)

Protocolos de trauma. Listas telefônicas. Pagers. As enfermeiras irão bipar vocês."

Eles pegam suas coisas quando Bailey começa a andar e depois correm atrás dela.

**Bailey **

"Vocês respondem a qualquer bipe correndo. Correndo. Essa é a regra número 2. O primeiro turno começa agora e termina em 48h. Vocês são internos, a parte mais inferior da cadeia alimentar cirúrgica. Vocês fazem exames, escrevem nos prontuários, trabalham cada segundo até cair e não se queixam."

Miranda mostra a sala de descanso para os internos.

**Bailey**

"Essa é a sala de descanso. Os atendentes e residentes usam. Vocês dormem onde puderem e quando puderem. O que me trás a regra nº3. Se eu estiver dormindo, não me acordem a menos que um paciente esteja realmente morrendo. Regra nº4: É melhor que o paciente não esteja morto quando eu chegar. Tudo Claro?"

Addison levanta a mão e Miranda lhe dá a palavra.

**Addison**

"Você disse que eram cinco regras... e só disse apenas quatro"

O bipe da Drª Miranda Bailey toca.

**Bailey**

"Regra nº 5. Quando eu me mover. Vocês se movem atrás de mim."

Todos correm atrás da residente chamada de nazista.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Vida de Interno II

_Eu estava entusiasmado para a minha primeira cirurgia, mas o tal noivo da Addison me colocou no pronto socorro. Isso é realmente um saco. Mas mesmo assim, eu estou percebendo que ele está na minha cola, só não sei se isso vai ser bom ou ruim. Ele sorri o tempo todo, para todo mundo, e as internas se derretem por esse cara, fala sério. _

**Shepherd**  
_"_Então Dr. Karev, o que temos hoje?"

**Alex**  
"Narizes escorrendo, dores no corpo, uma perna quebrada, febre, tosse"

**Shepherd**  
"Bom"

_Ele realmente continua me rondando? Onde estão os outros internos?_

**Shepherd**  
"Você deve estar achando estranho eu te rondar, certo?"

**Alex**  
"Não senhor. O senhor está fazendo o seu trabalho. Verificando o meu" _Mesmo eu achando isso muito estranho._

**Shepherd**  
"Eu vou logo ao ponto. Eu quero saber o motivo por Addison ter ficado tão inquieta quando descobriu que você estava trabalhando aqui. Ela agiu muito estranho, para uma pessoa que te conhece desde o High School"

**Alex**  
"Me desculpe , mas eu não tenho nada a declarar sobre a sua noiva. Agora, se o senhor quiser me ensinar sobre alguma coisa no campo da medicina"

**Shepherd**  
"Ok, você está certo"

_Eu sabia que não poderia dizer algo. Mas qual o motivo para ela não contar sobre o High School. Deixa de ser idiota, Alex! Lembra-se? Da merda que você fez naquela época. Eu a xinguei durante meu aniversário, quando a confundi com Alissa. Depois ela sumiu da escola, foi fazer intercâmbio logo depois do meu aniversário e só voltou faltando meio período para o final do High School, mas não na mesma escola. Eu soube já que minha família trabalhava para a dela._

_Enquanto isso, acabei me tornando um atleta, pegando várias vezes a Alissa e outras garotas da torcida. Eu meio que ignorei o fato de Addison existir depois daquele dia, mas eu sentia falta dela. Acho que de conversar e falar com alguém que no fundo me entendesse, que fosse real. Que eu realmente conhecesse._

_Depois do High School eu fui aceito na universidade, tinha ganho as regionais de Connecticut, isso me rendeu uma bela bolsa de estudos. Me livrei do meu pai (ele foi preso, morto, sei lá. O importante foi que saiu de nossas vidas). Porém o único problema foi que deixei meus irmãos mais novos sozinhos com a minha mãe. Isso é uma das coisas que me arrependo. Aliás, Becca, minha irmã mais nova, foi a que mais reclamou quando Addison sumiu da minha vida, naquela época. _

_Mais voltando, Shepherd acabou me arrastando para uma de suas cirurgias, até que foi bom conhecer a noiva dele para obter algumas vantagens. Mas eu só fiquei olhando os procedimentos, como uma aula assistida e eu sentia que a cada momento ele queria me perguntar sobre a ruiva. Mas Addison tinha algum motivo para não ter contado para ele, então, quem sou eu para contar._

_Ele me deu um tempo para almoçar e eu cheguei na cafeteria, sentei-me com outros internos. Os internos da nazi estavam lá, menos Grey e Addison. E é claro que a fofoca estava sendo espalhada._

**Cristina**

"Meredith é filha de Ellis Grey"

**Izzie**

"Você só pode estar brincando" Izzie engoliu um pedaço de seu sanduiche.

**George**

"E daí?"

**Cristina**

"E daí? Cara a mãe dela ganhou dois Harper Avery. Quem me dera ser filha de Ellis Grey"

Eles cessaram a conversa quando a mulher de quem falavam se sentou ao meu lado.

**Meredith**

"Eu odeio minha paciente. Ela não para de falar e seus pais não param de perguntar"

**George**

"Onde está Montgomery?"

**Cristina**

"Deve ter ido encontrar o noivo residente. Ou o Chefe, ela não é a queridinha daqui? Aposto que quando ela entrar em cirurgia vai ser a primeira a travar."

_Eu só observei quando Montgomery parou com a bandeja atrás de Yang e os internos pararam de rir. Addison foi insistente, apenas se sentou e comeu sua comida em silêncio. Eu realmente já teria jogado algo na cabeça dessa asiática, não sei como ela aguenta tanta coisa. Addison está tão diferente, ela tirou os óculos e principalmente o capuz._

_Izzie tentou descontrair o ambiente perguntando a especialidade de cada interno. Cristina logo se apressou em falar._

**Cristina**

"Eu estudei e estudo para cárdio, ninguém vai tomar isso de mim" Ela olhou cada um da mesa.

Izzie, George, Torres e outros internos ainda não tínhamos muita ideia.

**Alex**

"Eu pensei em plástica"

**Intern 1#**

"Você está doido para ver peitos, certo?"

**Alex**

"Cara, cadê o seu profissionalismo?"

_O outro interno ficou sem graça. Pode até ser verdade, ver peitos é sempre bom. Mas esse não foi o momento adequado, e eu o olhei como se ele fosse um retardado. Mas depois respondi._

_**Alex**_

"_Yeah"_

_**Meredith**_

"Você é um porco" Meredith olhou Alex com desgosto e depois desviou sua atenção para Addison que comia tranquilamente e não ligava muito para o que estava acontecendo ao redor "E você Montgomery?"

_**Addison**_

"_O quê?"_

**Meredith**

"Sua especialidade?"

**Addison**

"Acho que talvez Pediatria, OB/GYN ou neonatal. Eu ainda não sei... talvez"

**Cristina**

"Vindo da indicada, isso foi até previsível. As especialidades mais moles" Cristina sussurra, fazendo outros rirem.

**Addison**

"Cuidado com o que fala Yang, não está pisando em território que conhece. As três especialidades que citei não podem ser dispensáveis. Neonatal por exemplo é uma das que tem as cirurgias mais especificas e onde existem menos médicos indicados a faze-las. Pense em cirurgias intrauterinas e STTs. Contudo, eu acho que cardiotorácica pode ser interessante também. Ainda não descarto nada." Addison sorriu e bebeu um pouco de seu suco.

_Nossa, eu não vi isso. Caraca, Addison fez isso. Eu não estou conseguindo segurar meu riso em relação ao rosto da Yang. Quando essa ruiva se tornou tão corajosa? Isso não vai dar certo. Ihhh o Dr. Burke está vindo até aqui. Voltar a ter postura, agora._

Burke

"Boa tarde internos. Então, eu tenho boas notícias e pensei em compartilhar com vocês." Todos olham para ele. "E isso vai estar reservado aos dois estagiários de futuro mais promissor. Como eu estou indo para a sala de operação agora, devo escolher alguém para fazer a extração de um apêndice. São dois tendo chance de provar isso hoje"

Cristina abre um enorme sorriso. Mas Burke sorri em outra direção e dá um tapa no braço de Omalley, e um aperto leve no braço de Addison.

Burke

"Montgomery e O'malley, me sigam. Agora"

Addison tinha os olhos arregalados assim como os de George. Os dois largaram seus respectivos alimentos e seguiram Burke.

**POUCO DEPOIS**

Burke estava caminhando para a OR, quando Bailey o abordou, carregando uma ficha de um paciente.

**Miranda**

"Todos sabemos que sempre escolhe um pupilo dentre os internos, mas George O'malley, sério?"

**Burke**

"Eu acho que o garoto tem futuro"

**Miranda**

"Então, qual o motivo para ter chamado Montgomery também?"

**Burke**

"Ela é indicada pelo chefe, ela é uma Montgomery, mas não parece ter uma personalidade parecida com a dos seus parentes. Quero ver se ela vai ficar na sombra da família e do noivo. Quero ver até onde essa garota vai suportar a pressão"

**Miranda**

"Não a subestime. Ela ter sido indicada pelo chefe, não quer dizer absolutamente nada, ou pode dizer tudo."

**Burke**

"Eu sei, mas pode dizer absolutamente tudo ao mesmo tempo" Ele repetiu "E eu realmente espero que seja isso."

Burke entrou na OR. Os internos de fora da cirurgia estavam na sala de observação. Eles observavam um nervoso O'malley repetindo os passos do procedimento e Addison encostada no canto da sala e em silêncio. Burke convocou o rapaz e o mesmo se aproximou da mesa. As apostas começaram, diziam que George não iria conseguir, foi basicamente o que aconteceu. Ele travou. Alex e Cristina ganharam uma grana em cima dos outros internos.

**Burke**

"O'malley nunca deixe seu nervosismo tomar conta do seu corpo, ele é seu instrumento de trabalho. Montgomery, ganhou a chance de controlar o seu nervosismo. Venha e corte"

Na sala de observação os internos viam a ruiva se aproximar devagar da mesa. Cristina começou a agilizar as apostas e teve sua aposta contra Addison, ao contrario de Alex que apostou a favor.

**Alex**

"O'malley 007 ever" Alex zoava junto a outros.

Em baixo, devagar Addison começava o procedimento.

**Addison**

"Scolp" A enfermeira lhe entregou o instrumento e os internos vibraram, e depois receberam um olhar severo de Burke.

**Enfermeira 1#**

"Scolp"

**Burke**

"Pressione o bisturi um pouco mais fundo"

Addison obedeceu, ela pediu por um instrumento e foi seguido de outro êxtase da plateia. Ela completou a abertura do corpo com perfeição. Mas a tensão começou a pairar sobre ela, quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, o paciente estava começando a sangrar. E as apostar na sala de observação aumentaram.

**Cristina**

"30 que ela vai travar e Burke vai ter que continuar isso"

**Interno 2#**

"Dentro"

**Cristina**

"Vamos lá OB/GYN, você vai perder isso"

Addison estava travada, não largava o bisturi e nem se movimentava. Derek entrou na sala de observação para assistir a noiva.

**Enfermeira 2#**

"Batimentos irregulares, "

Burke observou mais uma vez Addison e a chamou, parecia que ela estava em transe.

**Burke**

"Montgomery, o que é suposto fazermos? Montgomery"

Todos estavam apreensivos, alguns grudados no vidro. A enfermeira solicitando que Burke assumisse o procedimento. E Burke estava quase fazendo isso, quando Addison começou a se mover imediatamente.

**Addison**

"Sucção, agora"

Para decepção de alguns apostadores, a ruiva continuou o procedimento até onde Burke havia pedido, e com excelência.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vida de Interno III

A cirurgia foi finalizada. George, Cristina e os outros internos, até mesmo Alex, estavam impressionados com a habilidade da ruiva. Todos seguiram para a saída da OR, cumprimentaram a a interna e saíram quando viram o residente de neurocirurgia se aproximar. Derek foi recepcionar a noiva no final do procedimento. Quando Alex ia cumprimenta-la, ele pensou melhor e se afastou, não queria atrapalhar. Então Derek e Addison tiveram um tempo.

**Derek**

"Hey sweet" Ele abraçou a ruiva.

**Addison**

"OMG! Eu fiz aquilo? Você viu aquilo?" Ela sorria e tinha os olhos bem abertos, em sinal de êxtase.

**Derek**

"Essa é só a sua primeira sensação, querida" Ela colocou a cabeça no seu ombro "Você vai ter ideia do que é operar alguém sozinho em pouco tempo, você vai se sentir em êxtase completo. E você foi extremamente perfeita hoje"

**Addison**

"Não fui perfeita, eu travei, eu preciso não deixar isso acontecer de novo"

**Derek**

"Shut up, você foi perfeita. E isso não vai acontecer de novo" Ele afastou um pouco do cabelo do rosto e tentou se aproximar para beija-la, mas ela não deixou "O que foi?"

**Addison**

"Estamos no hospital, se lembra?"

**Derek**

"De repente quando eu olhei para você, eu esqueci" Ele sorriu

**Addison**

"Bobo. Se você se comportar, a noite eu monstro meu novo conjunto Vitoria Secret vermelho" Ela sussurrou no ouvido do noivo.

**Derek**

"Tudo bem" Ele acabou roubando alguns selinhos, mesmo ela protestando. tentando se afastar, rindo e dizendo.

**Addison**

"Nooo, stop" tentava se afastar, rindo.

**Bailey**

"HEY. Pare de beijar minha interna, Shepherd" A voz de Miranda ecoou pelo local, fazendo com que Addison empurrasse o noivo "Montgomery, vá para o pronto-socorro, agora."

**Addison**

"Ok, Drª Bailey e peço suas desculpas"

**Burke**

"Good job Montgomery" Burke entrou apareceu para apertar a mão de Addison "Mas eu vou querer assistir você mais vezes para poder falar algo. Só trabalhe mais na sua concentração."

**Addison**

"Sure, Dr. Burke"

**Bailey**

"Montgomery, PS. Go go go" Miranda fez Addison correr e depois se voltou para Derek e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça "Essa garota pode ter futuro, não misture o profissional e o pessoal dentro do hospital. Ela já tem uma enorme carga do pai e do irmão dentro do ambiente médico, então não lhe arrume mais problemas"

**Derek**

"Ela é minha noiva" Derek protestou.

**Bailey**

"Por isso mesmo, Shepherd. E você também ainda é residente, não brinque com a sorte."

* * *

_**Alex**_

_Eu fiquei de longe observando os dois. Percebi que não tinha porque me aproximar naquele momento. Talvez eu lhe desse os parabéns mais tarde._

_E o meu mais tarde foi depois de três meses. Ela estava guardando suas coisas no armário, quando eu cheguei ao vestiário. Fiquei um tempo em silêncio, peguei minha mochila. E antes de sair eu resolvi falar algo. Eu queria me aproximar dela, queria voltar a conversar com ela, eu sinto falta de amigos, mesmo me aproximando dos outros internos, não era o que eu tinha com ela. _

**Alex**

"Addison"

_Ela parou de guardar suas coisas e me olhou. Então eu continuei._

**Alex**

"Você mandou bem naquele dia, com Burke"

**Addison**

"Quando?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

**Alex**

"Aquele dia em que O'malley travou. Você foi muito bem"

**Addison**

"Ahh tá" Ela fechou o armário "Obrigado" Ela tirou a blusa dos scrubs revelando um sutiã meia taça preto e que mostrava as curvas adquiridas pelo seu corpo e que eram cobertas pelo casaco que ela usava no High School. Alex observou seu corpo, enquanto a roupa estava presa na cabeça dela.

_Cara, ela ficou gostosa, ou ela já era gostosa e eu nunca parei para reparar? Pare de pensar sobre isso de novo, só pare com isso, Alex. E eu poderia não continuar a conversa, mas eu acho interessante continuar. Eu sei que sou um idiota, mas tentar não custa nada._

**Alex**

"Então, quer tomar uma bebida? Você sabe, lembrar os velhos tempos"

**Addison**

"Alex, eu não quero lembrar os velhos tempos. Não existem velhos tempos pra nós."

**Alex**

"Ok" Alex ficou sem graça "É que os outros internos estão indo ao Joe's, achei que quisesse ir também"

**Addison**

"Oh. Eu não sabia que era isso. Mesmo assim, hoje eu já tinha combinado com Derek, Mark e Torres, então fica para uma próxima vez."

**Alex**

"Ok, próxima vez"

_Naquela noite eu vi Addison se encontrando com Derek e os amigos. Eu passei por eles acompanhado de uma das outras internas, eu precisava descarregar o dia intenso de trabalho e beber alguma coisa para me divertir. Eu percebi que a ruiva me olhou rapidamente._

_Eu bebi muita tequila e peguei algumas garotas. Acordei no outro dia com uma baita dor de cabeça e uma das garotas do dia anterior deitada na minha cama. Eu a cutuquei, para que a mesma acordasse._

**Alex**

"Acorda, e aproveita para sair do meu apartamento"

**Garota**

"O quê?"

_Eu me levanto e recolho a roupa da garota do chão, acabo jogando em cima dela._

**Alex**

"É o que você ouviu, acorda, se veste e vaza do meu apartamento. Já tive o suficiente de sexo com você pela noite. Out"

**Garota**

"Seu porco"

_Ela se vestiu. Eu fui tomar banho. Sai. Já estava atrasado e acabei indo direto para o vestiário. Minha cabeça estava estourando, nem vi quando Addison entrou no local com sua bolsa no braço._

**Addison**

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

_Eu fechei os olhos e bati minha cabeça no armário e respondi._

**Alex**

"Não deu tempo de tomar nenhuma aspirina"

Addison se aproximou de Alex e tocou seu ombro. Ele levantou a cabeça e percebeu que ela lhe oferecia o remédio.

* * *

**Casa de Addison e Derek – Antes do almoço, do dia seguinte.**

O casal estava enrolado nos lençóis do segundo andar do tríplex onde viviam. Addison tinha a cabeça sobre o peito de Derek, que observava o teto.

**Addison**

"Der?" Ela chama sua atenção "Eu queria falar com você" Addison pediu.

**Derek**

"Fale" Ele acariciou as costas da moça.

**Addison**

"Errr... Eu não sei. Deixa pra lá"

**Derek**

"Eu só queria que você falasse mais. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim." Ele a puxou ainda mais e apertou seus braços ainda mais em volta dela.

**Addison**

"Eu não tive uma infância, ou adolescência muito fáceis. Então, Alex entra na história ai. Ele era um dos meus únicos amigos nessa época. Seus pais trabalhavam na minha casa. Eu o conheço desde que éramos pequenos."

**Derek**

"Então ele foi muito importante na sua vida e você tinha me dito algo, como não confiar nele. Então o que está faltando?"

**Addison**

"Ele foi meu primeiro amor." Ela suspirou e deu um meio sorriso"Eu me apaixonei por ele um pouco depois que meus pais começaram a pagar a escola dele, a mesma que a minha e Archer. Ele era um conforto, eu tinha alguém que prestava atenção em mim. Além do meu irmão"

**Derek**

"Então você dois namoraram?"

**Addison**

"Não. Eu guardei isso até o último instante. Eu achei que ele pudesse, sabe? Perceber em algum momento. Mas Alex tinha algo, ele não conseguia olha ao seu redor. Ele sempre teve a cabeça em ser popular em sair com uma menina chamada McCarter."

**Derek**

"So?"

**Addison**

"Então... Quando eu fui ao seu aniversário, tudo aconteceu. Íamos comemorar na pista de gelo, ele tinha chamado os populares e eles apareceram. Eu tinha lhe dado um livro de fotos, com algumas das que eu achava mais especial para nós dois. Os populares..."

**Derek**

"Sério que vai continuar a chama-los de populares?" Ele sorriu, brincando.

**Addison**

"Cale a boca, essa é a minha história. Eu os chamo como eu quiser" Ela sorriu e lhe deu um tapa no braço. Para depois voltar ao seu raciocínio. "Só por Alex ter feito um trabalho de escola para eles, vieram. Eu me lembro de virar o rosto. Não queria ver Alex como um idiota, babando por aquela loira oxigenada. Alguns minutos depois, Jackson, um deles, chegou até a mesa para pegar os papéis. Ele me disse que Alex estava me esperando em baixo da arquibancada. Eu fui. E quando eu cheguei lá, ele me beijou. Eu achei que todos os meus sonhos estavam virando, e isso só durou até eu falar seu nome. Ele reconheceu a minha você. Disse que era para ser a loira peituda ali, me xingou e eu apenas sai correndo. Eu larguei a escola nos EUA. Passei um tempo em intercâmbio na França, bastante tempo, só voltei seis meses antes da minha formatura, só que em outra escola. E evitei Alex de todas as formas possíveis. O bom é que ele tinha parado de frequentar a casa principal. Pelo menos eu não o via mais, acho que ele aproveitou para me evitar, também." Ela tinha as feições tristes no rosto.

**Derek**

"Você sofreu algum tipo de Bullying naquela época, certo. Crianças e adolescentes podem ser más ao extremo quando querem."

**Addison**

"Mas eu tenho que meio que agradecer a ele. Se não fosse isso, eu não teria passado tanto tempo fora do país e descoberto quem eu sou hoje. Eu acho que talvez eu não tivesse conhecido você e nem aperfeiçoado meus idiomas" Ela riu

**Derek**

"Você continua uma nerd por dentro, mesmo vestindo Dolce Gabanna e Louis Vitton." Ele riu e ela também "Você sabe..." Ele inverteu a posição com ela, ficando, agora, sobre ela. "Eu era um NERD na escola também. Eu fui salvo de zoação por causa de Mark. Até Nancy me chamava de Choquito Boy." Ela riu "Hei, não ria.".

**Addison**

"Sorry" Ela o beijou e ele correspondeu calmamente. As mãos dele desceram levemente por seu corpo, causando uma sensação agradável. Eles pararam para respirar e acabaram encontrando seus olhares. "Eu te amo tanto"

**Derek**

"Eu te amo também, Addie. Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos."


End file.
